


My Hunter/ High School AU Thing. (its to keep facts straight, this isn't a story)

by orphan_account



Series: My very, very terrible AU's that will never be posted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Explanations, M/M, Not a Story, Random - Freeform, this is foR ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+NOT AN ACTUALLY STORY JUST THE FACTS ABOUT MY VERSE THAT I'M CURRENTLY WRITING DRABBLE/ANGST/FLUFF ECT. IN+<br/>Hello, feel free to use this verse, just credit me. Yeah, this is really self indulgent, I'm sorry. Also, I haven't posted anything in this  verse, I just have it for when I'm bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hunter/ High School AU Thing. (its to keep facts straight, this isn't a story)

 

They run a business of sorts. Bobby's house is home base.

Chuck slept around, so the D'Angelo kids all have different mothers.

Jimmy is Castiel's twin, Claire is his little sister and Amelia is his mother.

Jo and Ellen are Bobby's wife and daughter.

Benny is the Winchester's cousin on their father's side, his mother was born after Henry 'became a bachelor'.

Chuck and Amelia are brother/sister.

Becky is Chuck's current wife.

Charlie is Dean's best friend from childhood.

Adam is the same (still the Winchester's half brother).

The Novak-Winchester-D'Angelo family thing is because Gabriel & Cas, and Sam & Dean all met on a hunt and became inseparable.

Crowley is that one uncle that walks around drinking scotch and no one knows why.

Kevin is Charlie's ex 'not really boyfriend' and him, Dean, and Charlie are called the 'terrible trio'

Anna is that ridiculously hot cousin everyone wants to bang.

Lilith is Nicholas' wife.

Lisa is Dean's on/off girlfriend.

Kali is Gabriel's ex.

Gordon is Kali's adoptive father

Castiel Emanuel Novak: 16

Jimmy James Novak: 16

Dean Jonathan Winchester: 18

Samuel Marian Winchester: 16

Gabriel Loki D'Angelo: 17

Nicholas Luciferis D'Angelo: 22

Michael Shirley D'Angelo: 24

Anna Nicole Milton: 18

Adam Milligan: 14

Claire Lynn Novak: 13

Amelia Novak: 34

Chuck D'Angelo: 48

Becky D'Angelo: 35

Crowley Macleod: 39

Bobby Singer: 38

Ellen Harvelle-Singer: 38

Joanne Harvelle-Singer: 15

Benny Laffite: 21 

John Winchester: 37

Kevin Tran: 17

Charlie Bradbury: 19

Lilith D'Angelo: 21 

Lisa Braeden: 18

Gordon Walker: 30

Kali Walker: 18


End file.
